fanprofandomcom-20200215-history
Fanpro Religions
By User Ispod4 Primary Followings *'Zeroism': What we call Christianity, the Fanpros call Zeroism. As of today, Zeroism is the most known and most followed religion. The basic understanding of this group is that Zero is not just a god, but THE god. Zero created all things, and their word is natural law. And you may assume that if Zero is God, Infinity is Satan; well, not exactly. They believe Infinity does play a similar role in the big picture of things, though he/she does not play her part out of desire. Like Satan, they are responsible for the chaos and undoing of the world, though rather than creating it, it only happens with their mere existence. And instead of creating sin, they merely caused an eruption of Fanpros' more conceptual downfalls, such as chaos and the fear of the unknown. The saint of Zeroism is 0133. *'Endletism': This following originated from Zeroism, and is not too far removed. Although, rather than praising Zero, they worship Infinity. They do not deny that Zero has an important role, but is not as important as it's built up to be. They also accept that Infinity was made from Zero, though like Mary and John is to Jesus, the successor is the greater influence. Endletists believe that Infinity's holiness is unstable, and that several sub-gods come into being from his/her presence. Due to their zealous ideals of Infinity, they have a long history of aggression towards every other religion, and have been responsible for several wars. But interestingly enough, though their ideals clash most with Zeroists, they generally leave them be. Endletists believe that Zero exists to clean up any pagan groups and cults that they happen to miss, and so they normally act with neutrality towards Zero's followers. The saint of Endletism is 0125. *'Centinism': Out of all the religious groups that have originally been a part of Zeroism, Centinism is the farthest known removed. In a nutshell, this following believes that The God has not come into being yet. They came to this conclusion with the arrival of 0100, who they believe is a sub-god of energy. With the appearance of more Fanpros, they believe that every even-hundredth being is a sub-god (0100, 0200, etc.). They resolved that this process is endlessly (supposedly) expanding for a reason: each sub-god is a small part of a whole God that is yet to exist. These theories have caused them to become a nomadic religion, endlessly searching for other sub-gods to learn more about their god to come. And to answer the question, no, they have no idea when or where this deity will arrive, hence their active searching. Centinists currently have no confirmed saint, but as of recently, 0053 has been determined to spread and enforce the Centinist word. It's also because of their travels that the Fanpros have managed to expand their civilization further across the lands. *'Algoritism': Unlike the previously mentioned groups, Algoritism is not a religion that branches from Zeroism, but has gone for a totally different path. Because of this, they are commonly referred to as the "out-of-the-box' religion.They disregard any importance in Zero and Infinity for the belief that this world is only a simulation. Both Zero and Infinity are called false gods, and that the real gods are outside their spiritual reach. They preach that this world is merely an egg that is yet to be broken out of, and that the real world will come after the passing of this one. The 3 'real' gods that await them are often ridiculed by those outside the group, as they are supposed to be representing numbers that are unheard of in this world. These gods are Pi, Googleplex, and Eleventeen. As far as historical significance, Algoritists were the primary cause of the 3-year Existential Scare that caused the entire Fanpro nation to go into economic underground due to massive insecurity. This dispute was settled as soon as Zero and Infinity have proposed a truce and created the Religious Equatorial Axis Seal (REAS), which enforces that any of the 4 religious groups are allowed benefits and weaknesses, without having to worry about being punished from a "one true religion." After these events, the Algoritists have calmed down their controversy, and have taken refuge in the farthest southeastern regions of the country. Algoritists have no confirmed saint, although they look very much up to 0060, who led them during the Existential Scare. Other Followings Feel free to add your own here! Category:World